Cat World Legend
by BestWishes
Summary: Allen is a strange cat who lived peacefully and have many cat friends. Adventure and fantasies.
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Hi! Don't read it if you don't want too XD.**

**Summary: Allen is a strange cat who lived peacefully and have many cat friends. Adventure and fantasies. **

**Long time ago there was a cat villages in the whole wide world who lived peacefully but one evening the humans came and attack the peaceful villages and caught many innocent cats, so they have wars but finally there was one human who saved the cat villages and became peaceful again. Allen is an only rare cat that have white cat ears and a tail, his hair is color white that everyone never seen before, scar on his left eye with a strange star pentacle with a long zigzag to his cheek and a strange black left arms too. His is only strange cat in his village living peacefully with his friends named Kanda, Lavi and Lenalee. One day the 4 friends walk into the forest to pick some herbs.**

**"Stupid cat ears, Stupid Tail *Mumble Mumble*" said Kanda kicking the stones on the road.**

**"Yuu-Chan don't be like that, besides we're kidda cute" Said Lavi grinning. Then suddenly Kanda unsheathe his sword Mugen and point at Lavi's throat.**

**"Call me that again, you're going to hell!" said Kanda annoyed. Lucky for Lavi he hides behind Lenalee's back shaking with fear.**

**"Kanda! Don't scare Lavi, besides his right that your kidda cute to have cat ears and a tail" said Lenalee giggle, inside her eyes there was anger and happiness that Kanda read it, sigh and unsheathed his sword.**

**"Che!" said Kanda turning around and continue to walk first.**

**"Thanks Lenalee you save my life" said Lavi when he finish his sentence he "Phew!"**

**"Lavi lets go! Mana needs some medicine and Kanda is right. I wish that I'm not a full fledge rare cat that I meow all the time Meow. See? Meow." said Allen his two ears flop down and became sad. Lenalee and Lavi "Aww.."**

**"Aw...Allen looks cute!" said Lenalee giggling.**

**"Yeah...Don't forget your emotional, besides your super cute when you do that" said Lavi grinning.**

**"Damn! I forgot to control my emotion again meow." said Allen his ears flop back to normal and became mad. Then Kanda suddenly walk to them far away from them.**

**"Oi! Let's go and pick some stupid herbs for your foster father moyashi!" said Kanda shouting. Allen cat ears twitch and heard kanda and use his fake smile to him really far away.**

**"IT"S ALLEN! BA-KANDA! meow." said Allen shouting really loud. Lavi and Lenalee cover their ears.**

**"WHAT DID YOU SAID BAKA MOYASHIIII!" said Kanda shouting really louder.**

**"I SAID IT"S ALLEN! BA-KANDA! ARE YOU DEAAAAAFFFF! meow." said Allen shouting really louder.**

**"Oh...Boy, they shouting insult contest." said Lavi covering his ears.**

**"Yeah...I might stop them and pick some herbs quickly before its afternoon" said Lenalee covering her ears.**

**"YOU BA-KA MOOOOYAAAASSSHHHIII!" said Kanda shouting really hard.**

**"BA-KANDA! Meow. (3 times)" said Allen shouting really hard.**

**"STOP! YOU TWO! ALLEN WALK NOW! KANDA! STAY THERE AND WAIT US!" said Lenalee shouting the loudest. Kanda and Allen twitch there cat ears and stay silence. Allen walk first, while Lenalee and Lavi followed him.**

**"Nice job Lenalee, I think I'm almost deaf already" said Lavi.**

**"Yeah..." said Lenalee smiling at Lavi. Then they saw kanda waiting impatiently. Then they're finally here.**

**"Took so long" said Kanda to them.**

**"Yuu-Chan you got a loud voice their" said Lavi grinned. Kanda narrowed his eyes, Lavi saw it and hide Lenalee's back.**

**"*Sigh* Lets go already" said Lenalee. Then they nodded Kanda just "Humph!", and then suddenly there was a loud explosion. The four of them look back.**

**"It sounds like from our village. Meow" said Allen panicked.**

**"Let's go and look" said Lavi, the three of them nodded. Then finally they run and run, finally they arrived to the back of the village entrance and saw many houses destroyed and no one's there. Lenalee was really shocked, her legs drop down, her two ears flop down, her tail was flop to the ground and cried, Allen was really shock too, his cat ears and tail flop down, his white bang cover his face and his tears began to drop, Lavi just watch silently with a sad expression and his cat ears and tail flop down, while at Kanda just Tch with a different tone a sad tone.**

**"Our village has already destroyed in a couple of minutes and how? Meow. And-and all of our village people was already gone meow." said Allen continue to cry and look at their village. Lenalee was crying and look at Allen's eyes and saw sadness. Lavi and Kanda look at Allen too and saw his eyes are full of sadness.**

**"Allen.." said Lenalee continue to cry, Lenalee stands up wobbly and hug Allen tightly.**

**"Allen remembered we're always here." said Lenalee whisper. Kanda and Lavi heard her whisper.**

**"Yeah! Stop crying already moyashi-chan. Lenalee was right we're almost like brothers and sisters" said Lavi wiping his eyes and grinned. Allen saw it.**

**"Che. Let's go and find our stuff if we're lucky to find it" said Kanda crossing his arms and turn his neck to right. Allen heard a different che and smiled.**

**"Lenalee I'm better now. Let's go and look our stuff if there are usable" said Allen wiping his eyes and smiled, his tail and cat ears are back to normal and Lenalee too. Lenalee stop hugging him and smiled back. Then they work together to find any stuff and they having fun but Kanda was not because there are noisy giggling, laughing, Lavi using his first named and use his Mugen but unlucky for him because Lenalee was there. Then finally they all gathered other villages stuff and their stuff on the center.**

**"Phew! Finally it's already done" said Lavi sweating.**

**"Yeah...I only found villages clothing and Lavi found burned books but they are readable and how about you two?" said Lenalee.**

**"Che! I only found 1 pan, 4 plates, 4 forks, 4 spoons and 1 knife" said Kanda.**

**"I only found 4 sleeping bags, 2 bags and 1 word wide map but don't worry they are not burned meow." said Allen smiling**

**"*Sigh* finally the bean sprout found something useful" said Kanda**

**"Hey! It's Allen! I'm always useful meow." said Allen.**

**"Yeah..Right. One time when you are 10 we go camping outside the forest, remember when we ask you to found food you bought a poison mushroom luckily no one eats it because I knows that plant. And One time when you are 12 we need sticks to turn on the fire instead of the sticks you bought 1 dead snake and Lenalee screamed because of that and she run very fast as possible. Lenalee never knew it was dead and I wonder why you bought a dead snake and it's a rare one inside the forest. Maybe you squeeze it hard that's why the snake died." said Lavi wondering how the rare sneak died on Allen's hands. Lenalee blush because of embarrassment and Allen became pale remembering that past of his.**

**"Are you done yet? Baka Usagi." said Kanda annoyed because Lavi talks too much.**

**"Yup! I was wondering how Allen found that snake because it's super rare in the book and hard to find that snake inside our forest" said Lavi.**

**"Talk more you're going to hell!" said Kanda piss off.**

**"Aw...But I loved to talk" said Lavi with a childish tone.**

**"Talk to the book and asked were that stupid rare snake go" said Kanda really piss off.**

**"But...Yuu-Chan my gramps was kidnap too and our books burned!" said Lavi when he finish his sentence he feels the wind and saw a sword pointing at his throat.**

**"Shut your crap mouth or else you're going to the nether world and if you said my first name again you're going to ticket to hell!" said Kanda with a most scary tone. Lavi gulped and nodded to shut up.**

**"Kanda please put down your sword Meow." said Allen. Kanda narrowed his eyes and looks at Allen.**

**"Why should I follow your orders? Moyashi." said Kanda still pointing at Lavi's trout. Allen twitches and used his gentle smile.**

**"It's Allen. Ba-Kanda Meow." said Allen using his gentle smile. Lavi watch them and notice Lenalee watching at the front entrance.**

**"Lenale-"**

**"What did you said bean sprout?"**

**"I said...Oh? Are you deaf? Sorry I never knew your deaf go to the doctor and have a check up once your done I'll tell you Meow." said Allen smiling sweetly. Kanda began to show up his vein pop.**

**"K-Kanda...Al-Allen I-I think I saw on f-front of the entrance" said Lenalee shaking and hides Kanda's back. Then someone dark aurora appeared. Then the four of them shivered.**

**"W-what's that?" said Lavi shaking, running to go to Lenalee's back to hide.**

**"I-I have a bad feeling Meow." said Allen shaking.**

**"Tch!" said Kanda.**

**"Oh? Are you finish insulting each other?" said a strange voice**

**"Who are you? Come out!" said Kanda bravely.**

**"Oh! What a brave kitty cat boy" Said a strange voice.**

**"Show yourself!" said Kanda hissed and unsheathe his Mugen on front of Kanda.**

**"Tsk! Tsk! Tsk! Okay kitty warrior" said a strange voice and show himself on front of the entrance.**

**"I'm Tyki Mikk. I'm the 3rd son of the Noah's family nice to meet you cat boys and girl" said Tyki bowing. Tyki notice a cat white hair boy and Allen saw him twinkle in his eyes. Allen shivered.**

**"You're the one who kidnap the village did you?" said Kanda angrily.**

**"Oh? Don't be so mad and yes I'm the one who kidnap the cat villages but I have no interest to them but again I need an exchange to give you back your cat village people" said Tyki smile.**

**"W-what is it?" said Lenalee hiding Kanda's back. Tyki pointed at Allen.**

**"M-Me?" said Allen shaking.**

**"Who else I'm pointed shounen" said Tyki Grin.**

**"Sorry! Can't do! Besides his our friend or brothers" said Lavi hiding Lenalee's back.**

**"The stupid rabbit is right. We can't do that and why are you interested with a stupid Bean sprout?" said Kanda.**

**"H-hey! I'm not stupid! And Lavi too!" said Allen.**

**"Shut your mouth bean sprout" said Kanda.**

**"It's Allen Ba-Kanda!" said Allen. Tyki cough to give attention and they all look at Tyki.**

**"It's because his rare type to whole wide world and finally I found him and give to Uncle Earl" said Tyki.**

**"Moyashi is rare? Is that true Usagi?" said Kanda.**

**"Y-yeah I think so, Gramps told me about our cat legend 7 years ago" said Lavi.**

**"Can you tell us Lavi?" said Allen looking at Lavi. Lavi nodded.**

**'Here we go again' said Tyki's thought and sigh.**

**"Long ago in Humans and cats war, all the humans found out that White cat ears and hair are the only rare types. Hundred years ago the cat people can use the white cat ears and hair's body to summons any gods but when the gods go inside their body they can use the gods powers if someone holds the wrong hands and summons a god of evil they will destroyed the world because of their masters order of who he uses. They have good and evil and ordered the good and evil orders if he summon him. Do you know the wars of cat and humans? One nice human saw a white haired cat and the white haired cat told about the legends. Then when he finish listen him they worked together and summon someone's god's name and the white hair cat uses his powers to bring peace to cats and humans" said Lavi.**

**"W-what happened to white hair cat?" said Lenalee.**

**"Um...I think he died when he uses the powers" said Lavi.**

**'Died? I don't want to die but I think I feel a sad story about this. I wonder if he is my ancestor meow.' said Allen in his thought. When they look at Tyki playing cards on the ground yawning and fall asleep.**

**"This is our chance to escape" said Lavi whisper. They nodded and pack their thing and go back to the forest and run very fast. Then finally they are on the center of the forest.**

**"Phew! I'm glad that Tyki guy sleep on the ground while playing and we finish packing things on seconds" said Lavi grinned jump on the tree branches very fast and everyone followed him.**

**"Yeah...I'm glad Kanda finally said that Allen looks like his real brother and friend too" said Lenalee smiling.**

**"I-I'm not!" said Kanda controlling his blush.**

**"*Laugh* I'm glad that you saved me but Lavi do you know what our next cat village is?" said Allen.**

**"Sure! I memorize the map already we need to past 2 villages so that Tyki's never catching us. But first we don't have any money" said Lavi sigh. Then the dark aurora appeared behind Kanda, everyone look behind and saw Dark Allen.**

**"Heheheheh! I know the quickest job to earn money Meow." said Allen laughing evil and everyone sweat drop.**

**"Oh? What is our next stop Lavi?" asked Lenalee and ignored Allen because he was scary.**

**"Let me see hmm..." said Lavi thinking.**

**"Ah! Its Medium fish village" said Lavi.**

**"Medium Fish? Meow?" said Allen back to normal.**

**"yes, Medium Fish village is looks like a medium size of fish that looks like on the map see it on the map later" said Lavi. Then they nodded accept Kanda.**

**"Lavi! Let's stop here and eat something" said Lenalee.**

**"Okay. I think we're far away on Tyki let's found some food. Kanda go find a lake and Allen while you followed Kanda pick some sticks and Lenalee and I go find any food" said Lavi. Everyone nodded, and then they separated paths. While at Kanda.**

**"Tch! Hate that stupid Usagi giving orders but when his serious we need to followed him" said Kanda continue to walk and Allen nodded and followed Kanda. While at Lenalee and Lavi.**

**"Wow. Lavi your really serious" said Lenalee.**

**"Of course I Am! Because we need to protect moyashi-chan because when someone called a wrong god maybe the whole wide world will be destroyed" said Lavi.**

**"*Sigh* I guess your right and by the way I forgot to tell you that my big brother lives there in Medium Fish Village" said Lenalee. Lavi turned pale.**

**"I-I think we need to stay out of the way of his crazy inventions before we died" said Lavi turned paler, Lenalee giggled. Then hours later Lavi and Lenalee found many fruits and go to their starting point and saw Kanda standing waiting on the tree. Kanda saw them and walk first the two of them followed him finally there was a lake and Allen was waiting for them. They prepared the sleeping bags and light the fire cook some fishes and eating fruits, when they finish eating they talked a lot Kanda was just listening to them. When they finish talking they sleep peacefully, at morning they wake up bathing, changing their clothing and eating the left-over foods. They finish packing and walk very faster. Then they arrived at the Medium Fish Village.**

**Me: Sorry Kidda rush because Tom. I have school T_T**


	2. Chapter 2

**Lavi, Allen, Lenalee and Kanda was finally in the Middle Fish Village but, when they see the town they only saw a robot chasing a group of men. Everyone sweat drop.**

**"Um...Lavi are you sure we're here? Nya?" said Allen looking at lavi.**

**"Y-yeah...I know the owner of that robot and I knew my memory can't be wrong" said Lavi looking at the group of men running.**

**"RUN!" said the group of men running from their lives.**

**"Stop! Master's orders needs to kill you, you OCTI!" said the Robot.**

**"Who else are going to stop?" said the group of men shouting and running for their lives.**

**"Who is it? Nya?" said Allen sweat drop hearing the group of men. Then, the dark aurora appeared beside Allen. Kanda, Lavi and Allen looked and saw a very angry Lenalee. Allen, Lavi and Kanda knew that it is not good and sweat drop.**

**"Nii-san" said Lenalee angry when she calm down. Lenalee look at the three and smile.**

**"Let's go to my brother's house. Allen I know that you never met him but I can introduce to you _gladly_" said Lenalee smiling brightly. The three of them sweat drop but Allen nodded automatic because he doesn't want Lenalee to get mad more.**

**"Yu-chan, Can you destroy the robot? I think the group of men are very tired of running" said Lavi ignoring Lenalee because she was very scary than Kanda. Kanda narrowed his eyes and glared at the stupid rabbit. Lavi shivered his spine because of the cold glare. Lavi gulped.**

**"Kanda" said Lenalee to give attention. The three boys look at Lenalee.**

**_"Please?"_ said Lenalee smiling and everyone knew that she was faking it. Everyone sweat drop again.**

**"Che!" said Kanda ready to unsheathe his sword. When he unsheathes it, Kanda use his speed and sliced the robot like cutting a piece of paper. Then the Robot explodes. Half of the town was completely destroyed. Kanda smirk with a cool landing. Then komui was finally arrived and saw his precious Komurin was completely destroyed.**

**"NOOOOOO!" said Komui shouting and drop on the ground crying dramatically.**

**"Komurriiiiiiinnn! my precious Komurin XII was completely destroyed by that evil samurai's spirit that it's looks like Kanda" said Komui pointing his left hand at Kanda and his another hand was covering his eyes and tears was show up. Kanda veins pop and wanted to kill that stupid crazy cat man. Lavi heard all what komui said and snickers, Allen sweat drop and Lenalee was smiling with a little vein pop on her forehead and also a little embarrass, so Lenalee's anger was completely dried up.**

**"Nii-san" said Lenalee embarrass. Komui stop crying and heard an angel voice that he knew. Komui change expression quickly and turn to that voice.**

**"Lenaleee! My sweet precious No#1 angel! I miss youuuuuuu~!" said Komui running and hug Lenalee's legs.**

**"Nii-san! Let go!" said Lenalee shaking his legs.**

**"No! I won't let go! Because you leave me alone with a cruel world" said Komui crying dramatically and hugging Lenalee's legs.**

**"If you let go, I'll made you some coffee at home" said Lenalee smiling at his brother.**

**"Really?" said Komui sniffle and Lenalee nodded. Komui let go his Little sister's legs. Allen was thinking that Lenalee's brother or called it Komui was very crazy man.**

**"Allen. That's Komui the chief village" said Lavi. Allen looked at Lavi.**

**"Is it nya?" said Allen.**

**"Yeah... His really a crazy chief but his town's people were very energetic sometimes." said Lavi.**

**"He doesn't look like a chief Meow." said Allen looking at Komui.**

**"I know... When the town's people heard a loud shouting they closed the door or evacuate" said Lavi.**

**"Why? Nya?" said Allen tilting his head with a big question mark on top of his head. Lavi looked at Allen thinking 'Allen was so cute!' then he snapped off.**

**"Because, Komui created a robot because he wants to protect Lenalee, So that the pervert never go near her" said Lavi Looking at the group of cute girls talking to Kanda. Darn! Lavi was pretty jealous of him because Kanda was very popular at girls and Lavi was always second but lucky for Lavi. Kanda was always rejecting confessions.**

**"I see..meow." said Allen.**

**'I know Lavi was pervert but why did Komui let him live?' ask Allen in his thought then Komui looked at Allen with a murderous aurora.**

**"Another pervert..." said Komui whisper. Then Allen shivered and looked at Komui with a killing intent. Lenalee heard his brother whisper.**

**"Nii-san, Allen is not a pervert his really a gentleman" said Lenalee a little bit angry and trying to protect Allen.**

**"Noooo! It's another pervert like Lavi! You let him live because you're his friend!" said Komui shouting and angry because another pervert (What he thought) appeared.**

**'So, that's how it is that Lavi live Meow.' said Allen sweat drop.**

**"His really my friend too." said Lenalee.**

**"It's okay with Kanda! Not Lavi and an OLD MAN!" said Komui shouting and crying dramatically. Allen's cat ear's twitch and heard old man. Lavi snickers because he heard what Komui said. While at Kanda looking at arguing (Ignoring the girls that never existed) and smirk because he enjoys the show. (The girls saw Kanda smirk and Kyaaaa!). Allen was walking to go to Komui and finally he was on front of Lenalee and Komui.**

**"Excuse me sir. Meow. I'm only 15 Meow and I'm Allen Walker pleasure to meet you sir Komui. Meow." said Allen using his gentle smile and move his right hand on front of Komui to shake hands. Komui saw Allen's left hand have a gloved but the right hand was not.**

**"I'm Komui Lee. Lenalee's brother pleasure to meet you too" said Komui. Komui's glasses were glitter and shake Allen's hands. Then they both put down their hands.**

**"Oh? By the way why are you meowing when you finish your sentence? And why are you here in my village? And again how's your village? Sorry to asked you too many questions" said Komui. Lenalee and Allen suddenly became sad.**

**"1. I was a legendary cat that they said 2. Because someone was chasing us and 3. Our village was completely..." said Allen becoming sadder. Lenalee cat ear's flop down and her tail and again she wanted to cry. Lavi knows what they're talking about and became sad. Kanda "Che" and go to Lavi's side. The girls saw the 3 of the cat became sad and left them behind because they didn't want to involve the situation they got. Komui began to stay silent.**

**'Legendary Cat? And how's Lenalee's village? I knew I let him live there because she was really happy to have new friends but I guess something gets wrong. And who's chasing them? But I'll asked them one at the time and stay in here' said Komui in his thought full of question.**

**"I...See. Let's go to my house and have some questions shall we?" said Komui. They nodded. Then they followed Komui.**

**The group of men saw Lenalee's cat ear's flopped down and knew she's sad but they decided to protect Lenalee.**

**To be continue~**

**Me: Please review. And also this is hiatus because I'm very busy going to school. Man! I hate chinese classes because they're annoying!.But I only loved English and tagalog classes ^_^.**


End file.
